In repairing retinal detachments, a heavy liquid perfluorocarbon may be required in order to reattach the retina so that laser photocoagulation, diathermy, or cryotherapy can be applied to create a bond between the retina and the eye wall, preventing recurrence of the detachment. Perfluorocarbons are expensive and, if left in the eye (e.g., trapped beneath the retina), can be toxic and/or disrupt normal retinal electrophysiology. Further, during small-gauge surgery using surgical entry ports, there is often a difficulty injecting the perfluorocarbon into the eye because of the increased pressure, which can interrupt flow to the central retinal artery, placing the patient's vision at risk. Alternately, a drainage hole, called a posterior retinology in the retina can be made, through which subretinal fluid can be drained in order to reattach the retina with laser photocoagulation. However, creating an additional hole in the retina creates a permanent blind spot in the patient's vision, and can increase the chances of a recurrent retinal detachment.
In other instances, an implanted intraocular lens may dislocate within the eye, such that it falls completely back into the vitreous cavity, or is partially dislocated. Surgery is often required to retrieve these lenses so that they can be affixed into place, or replaced with another lens. However, available microforceps are often inadequate to manipulate the dislocated lens. Often, the forceps may break the lens haptic from the optic during surgery, or leave marks on the optic degrading its optical qualities.
In yet other instances, an eye may be injured with a foreign body during an accident. Oftentimes these are irregularly shaped pieces of metal, glass, ceramic, or other hard materials. Conventional forceps are often inadequate for grasping, removing and manipulating these irregularly shaped, foreign bodies securely during surgery to repair the eye.
Further, intraocular fragments (e.g., retained lens fragments following cataract surgery) may require removal with a phacoemulsification machine. Phacoemulsification hand pieces require large amounts of electrical power and a larger wound to remove intraocular fragments, and because of their high vacuum, may inadvertently pull on the vitreous body and cause retinal tears and detachments.
Thus, there exists a need in the art for the present ophthalmic surgical device with adjustable filament and method of use.